


Good Morning, Sunshine

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cute fluff, the fluffiest stuff fluff you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato waking Hinami up with butterfly kisses. The cutest of the cute for the cutest and purest pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> does ayahina ever give u heart palpatations because same

Like the relationship ghouls and humans, nothing about them being together makes sense. If he is night, she is the bright sunshine, spotting his vision and blurring everything within near proximity. It’s unconventional, what they have, and most people who knew them would say that. It’s not natural, two people who are so different in every aspect being together. From their nature to their genetic makeup, their very existence defies the laws of nature. They shouldn’t mesh.

 

But if their relationship is so wrong, why does Ayato feel like his lungs refuse air? Why is it that he catches himself staring at her when she’s doing the simplest of tasks? Why does it feel like a thousand puncture wounds destroy his heart when she’s away for more than a day?

 

He doesn’t know the answer to that himself, really. He’s been trying to figure it out for the better part of two years. And try as he might, he’s left with no explanation to why she tethers him. She is the sun and he is the Earth that orbits around her. She melts the ice and makes the coldest, bleakest days feel like sun-kissed paradise. She is…

 

His home.

 

Despite the numerous amount of times he’s woken up to the view of her small body splayed out, half-covered by blankets and sleeping peacefully, he still can’t convince himself she’s real. Every time he wakes before her, which is more often than not because her cute little butt likes her sleep, he’s robbed of thoughts and breath, content to just watch the rise and fall of her chest and listen to the soft rumbles of her small snore.

 

He snorts a little when he catches sight of her honey-brown hair, framing her face but sticking in every direction. Her hair is an absolute mess but that doesn’t stop him from entertaining the idea that halos aren’t always perfect and radiant. With trembling fingers, he lightly sweeps strands of hair from her face, freeing it from her lips so she doesn’t wake up with a mouthful of hair. A small noise escapes her throat, and for a moment he’s certain she’s stirring, but she simply rolls closer to him and resumes sleeping.

 

Her body is lightly touching his, and he’s hyper aware of her warmth and scent, intoxicated by the very way she lives. He’s entranced, like he is most of the time, but when she’s asleep like this and no one is around, he can let his guard down. He already feels like a loser half the time and like he’s got something to prove, but when they’re alone together, he can calm down. He can sever the ties suffocating him and relax. He doesn’t get it, but he doesn’t question it.  
Without really thinking too much about it, Ayato leans down and presses his lips to the top of her forehead. She’s a little warmer than normal from her blanket hogging – this is the main source of their arguments, and Hinami always wins. He feels a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth and quickly shakes it from his face before he can get too sappy.

 

Still, without giving it much thought, Ayato lightly peppers the rest of her face in kisses – her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her lips briefly – he leaves no patch unkissed. His eyelashes, long and feathery, tickle the smooth skin of her face, and he can feel her stirring. Still, he persists, travelling down to her jaw, leaving affectionate pecks.

 

“Ayato,” Her voice is thick with sleep, and she sounds so cute and pure, he just wants to scoop her into his arms and never let go. “That tickles!”

 

Ayato grins against her skin, but acts as if he didn’t hear and continues down to her. She giggles, peals of bell-like laughter wrenching from her lips and Ayato can’t fight his own grins. His hot breath against her skin tickles her even more, and they both erupt in a fit of laughter, rendering Ayato incapable of continuing his adoration. When they finally catch their breath and he looks up to see her smiling at him despite the sleep she’s blinking from her eyes, he doesn’t mind too much.

 

“C’mere.” He says gruffly, opening his arms and nuzzling his face into her neck when she immediately cuddles against him. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Really good, mm. You’re warm.”

 

“’Course you slept well, I didn’t get any of the blankets last night, you thief.” He accuses.

 

She pulls back and looks at him with shining, doe-like eyes.

 

“Oops?” She says innocently, and Ayato wants to fucking kick himself in the head for turning into love goo when he sees her expression.

 

“Whatever, dumbass. You’re making the coffee this morning.”

 

“You don’t like it when I make my coffee though, you say it’s too strong.” She pouts, pressing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

Ayato slips his hands through the slightly knotted tendrils of her hair and kisses her softly, lips pliant and smooth against hers. Morning breath isn’t the most pleasant thing on the planet, but neither of them really mind it that much.

 

“I think I can get used to it.” Ayato murmurs


End file.
